icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingston Frontenacs
For other teams named Kingston Frontenacs, please see Kingston Frontenacs (disambiguation) –90 | arena = K-Rock Centre | colours = Black, gold and white | coach = Jay Varady (2017-18) | GM = Darren Keily (2017-18) | affiliates = Kingston Voyageurs | website = www.kingstonfrontenacs.com | name1 = Kingston Victorias | dates1 = 1945–52 | name2 = Kingston Frontenacs | dates2 = 1952–73 | name3 = Kingston Canadians | dates3 = 1973-88 | name4 = Kingston Raiders | dates4 = 1988-89 | name5 = Kingston Frontenacs | dates5 = 1989-present }} The Kingston Frontenacs are a major junior ice hockey team in the Ontario Hockey League, based in Kingston, Ontario, Canada. The team is coached by Paul McFarland and played home games at the K-Rock Centre, opened in 2008. Team history predates the OHA, back to 1945 to a team known as the Kingston Victorias. This franchise was founded in the OHA in 1973–74, then known as the Kingston Canadians until 1987–88. The team was briefly known as the Kingston Raiders in 1988–89, and as the Frontenacs ever since. History The "Frontenacs" name has been long associated with hockey in the Kingston area. Several teams have been known as the Frontenacs. The origin of the name "Frontenacs" comes from Louis de Buade de Frontenac, governor of New France who established Fort Frontenac on the site of present-day Kingston. The area surrounding Kingston is Frontenac County. From 1959 to 1963 there was also a Kingston Frontenacs (EPHL) team in the Eastern Professional Hockey League. Before 1945 The city had a team in the Ontario Hockey Association (OHA) Jr. league in the 1910s. NHL Alumni from this team are Alec Connell, Bill Cook, Allan Davidson and Flat Walsh. There was also an Ontario Hockey Association (OHA) Sr. League team from the 1910s to 1940s. NHL Alumni from this team are Mickey Blake, Glen Brydson, Bill Cook, Gus Giesebrecht, Doug Stevenson, Charles Stewart, Carl Voss and Flat Walsh. The Kingston Giants lost the Memorial Cup final in 1925-26. 1952–1973 In 1952, the Kingston Victoria were renamed the Kingston Frontenacs. This team played at the Junior B level, then later at the Juior A level. This Frontenacs team lost in the 1963 Sutherland Cup final to the St. Marys Lincolns, 4 games to 1. Kingston Canadians The Kingston Canadians arrival in the Ontario Hockey Association (OHA) for the 1973–74 season, was a result of the Montreal Junior Canadiens switch to the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) in 1972. During the summer of 1972, the QMJHL had threatened a lawsuit against the OHA to force the Junior Canadiens to return to the Quebec-based league. To solve the problem, the OHA granted the Junior Canadiens franchise a "one-year suspension" of operations, while team ownership transferred the team and players into the QMJHL, renaming themselves the Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge in the process. The OHA then reactivated the suspended franchise after a one year hiatus, under new ownership and with new players, calling the team the Kingston Canadians. The new Kingston team was essentially an expansion franchise promoted from the OHA's Tier II league, that had only common name to share with the old Junior Canadiens. The Tier II Frontenacs originated in the Eastern Junior B Hockey League and date back to at least the early 1940s as the Kingston Victorias. However, in some OHA histories (such as the annual Media Guide) the Kingston team is still shown as the legitimate successors of the Junior Canadiens' legacy. Kingston Raiders Following a change in ownership the club was renamed Kingston Raiders for one season in 1988–89. Due to ownership problems, the team was sold again following that season. Kingston Frontenacs In 1989 the new ownership, including Wren Blair and Bob Attersley, renamed the team Kingston Frontenacs after the EPHL team of which they had both been members. The uniforms and logos were revived from the old franchise. The city embraced and welcolmed the new ownership. Wren Blair and Bob Attersley were both hockey legends in their own right. In 1997 Wren Blair would be honoured with the Bill Long Award for distinguished service in the OHL. The club was sold to the Springer family of Kingston in June 1998, with Doug Springer becoming the Owner and Governor. The Kingston franchise has the second-longest championship drought in the OHL (second to the Sudbury Wolves by one year), and the fourth-longest in the Canadian Hockey League. The lone division title won by the Frontenacs was in the 1994–95 season where the team won the OHL East Division. In the 1992–93 OHL season, the Frontenacs lost the conference final to Peterborough. Coaches Larry Mavety coached the Frontenacs for much of the teams history. He originally coached the team in 1988–89, when they were still known as the Kingston Raiders. In 1989–90, the first season the franchise was known as the Frontenacs, he won the Matt Leyden Trophy as the OHL Coach of the Year. Mavety returned to Kingston in 1997 to become the head coach once again, and stayed in that position until midway through the 2002–03 season when he stepped down to focus on his general manager duties. After a slow start in the 2007–08 season, Mavety once again found himself coaching the Frontenacs, where he remained until November, 2008 when it was announced that Doug Gilmour had signed a 3-year contract as the team's new coach. Concurrently, it was announced that Mavety would stay on as general manager. The franchise have had two coaches go on to the NHL as a head coach, as Dave Allison, who coached Kingston from 1992–94, coached the Ottawa Senators for 25 games in the 1995–96 season, while Gary Agnew, who coached the Frontenacs from 1994–97, was an interim head coach for the Columbus Blue Jackets for five games in the 2006–07 season. Kingston Canadians (1973–1988) During the inaugural season of the Kingston Canadians in 1973–74, Jack Bownass was awarded the Matt Leyden Trophy as OHA Coach of the Year. Former NHL defenceman Jim Morrison coached the team from 1975–82, which was the longest stint a coach had when the club was known as the Canadians. List of coaches (Multiple years in parentheses, totals include all incarnations of the Kingston franchise) Players Paul Coffey is the only former member of the Kingston franchise to be inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame, getting the honour in 2004. In 1977–1978, Coffey played for the Kingston Canadians, as a late season addition from the North York Rangers. He played 8 regular reason games and 5 playoff games with the Canadians. Honoured numbers Six numbers have been "honoured" from the Kingston Canadians/Frontenacs. They are not retired and remain in use. (#5 Mike O'Connell, #7 Tony McKegney, #10 Brad Rhiness, #14 Ken Linseman, #17 David Ling, #7 Mike Zigomanis, #88 Keli Corpse) Award winners First round draft picks * The Kingston franchise has had several players selected in the first round of the NHL draft. *'Alex Forsyth' – 18th overall, Washington Capitals, 1975 Draft *'Mark Suzor' – 17th overall, Philadelphia Flyers, 1976 Draft *'Mike Crombeen' – 5th overall, Cleveland Barons, 1977 Draft *'Mike Gillis' – 5th overall, Colorado Rockies, 1978 Draft *'Behn Wilson' – 6th overall, Philadelphia Flyers, 1978 Draft *'Ken Linseman' – 7th overall, Philadelphia Flyers, 1978 Draft *'Jay Wells' – 16th overall, Los Angeles Kings, 1979 Draft *'Rik Wilson' – 12th overall, St. Louis Blues, 1980 Draft *'Mike Stothers' – 21st overall, Philadelphia Flyers, 1980 Draft *'Roger Belanger' – 16th overall, Pittsburgh Penguins, 1984 Draft *'Scott Metcalfe' – 20th overall, Edmonton Oilers, 1985 Draft *'Bryan Fogarty' – 9th overall, Quebec Nordiques, 1987 Draft *'Scott Pearson' – 6th overall, Toronto Maple Leafs, 1988 Draft *'Drake Berehowsky' – 10th overall, Toronto Maple Leafs, 1990 Draft *'Chris Gratton' – 3rd overall, Tampa Bay Lightning, 1993 Draft *'Brett Lindros' – 9th overall, New York Islanders, 1994 Draft *'Chad Kilger' – 4th overall, Anaheim Mighty Ducks, 1995 Draft *'Kevin Grimes' – 26th overall, Colorado Avalanche, 1997 Draft *'Anthony Stewart' – 25th overall, Florida Panthers, 2003 Draft *'Chris Stewart' – 18th overall, Colorado Avalanche, 2006 Draft * Sam Bennett- '4th overall,Calgary Flames,2014 Draft NHL alumni :''Kingston Canadians :Kingston Raiders :Kingston Frontenacs Team records Season-by-season results Regular season * Kingston Frontenacs 1960–73 (EJBHL & OPJHL) * Kingston Canadians 1973–88 * Kingston Raiders 1988–89 * Kingston Frontenacs 1989–present Legend: OTL = Overtime loss, SL = Shoot Out Loss Playoffs ''Junior B Era'' *'''1953–1954 Won Eastern Jr. B championship Lost Sutherland Cup semi-final round robin *'1955–1956' Won Eastern Jr. B championship Lost Sutherland Cup semi-final round robin *'1962–1963' Won Eastern Jr. B championship Defeated Lakeshore Bruins in Sutherland Cup quarter-final 3-games-to-2 Defeated Burlington Cougars in Sutherland Cup semi-final 3-games-to-none Lost Sutherland Cup final to St. Marys Lincolns 4-games-to-1 *'1963–1964' Won Eastern Jr. B championship Defeated Burlington Cougars in Sutherland Cup quarter-final 4-games-to-1 Lost Sutherland Cup semi-final to Weston Dukes 4-games-to-none *'1964–1965' Won Eastern Jr. B championship Lost Sutherland Cup quarter-final to Hamilton Mountain Bees 4-games-to-2 *'1969–1970' Won Eastern Jr. B championship Lost Sutherland Cup semi-final to Hamilton Mountain Bees 4-games-to-3 OHL Era *'1973–1974' Out of playoffs. *'1974–1975' Lost to Toronto Marlboros in quarter-finals 9 points to 7. *'1975–1976' Lost to Ottawa 67's in quarter-finals 9 points to 5. *'1976–1977' Defeated Sudbury Wolves in quarter-finals 9 points to 3. Lost to Ottawa 67's in semi-finals 9 points to 7. *'1977–1978' Lost to S.S.Marie Greyhounds in first round 6 points to 4. *'1978–1979' Defeated Ottawa 67's in first round 6 points to 2. Lost to Peterborough Petes in quarter-finals 9 points to 5. *'1979–1980' Lost to Sudbury Wolves in first round 3 games to 0. *'1980–1981' Defeated Ottawa 67's in division semi-finals 9 points to 5. Lost to S.S. Marie Greyhounds in division finals 9 points to 5. *'1981–1982' Lost to Peterborough Petes in first round 6 points to 2. *'1982–1983' Out of playoffs. *'1983–1984' Out of playoffs. *'1984–1985' Out of playoffs. *'1985–1986' Defeated Oshawa Generals in first round 8 points to 4. Finished 3rd place in round-robin versus Peterborough Petes and Belleville Bulls, and are eliminated. *'1986–1987' Defeated Belleville Bulls in first round 4 games to 2. Lost to Oshawa Generals in quarter-finals 4 games to 2. *'1987–1988' Out of playoffs. *'1988–1989' Out of playoffs. *'1989–1990' Lost to Belleville Bulls 4 games to 3 in first round. *'1990–1991' Out of playoffs. *'1991–1992' Out of playoffs. *'1992–1993' Defeated North Bay Centennials 4 games to 1 in first round. Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 1 in semi-finals. *'1993–1994' Lost to Belleville Bulls 4 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. *'1994–1995' Lost to Belleville Bulls 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'1995–1996' Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. *'1996–1997' Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. *'1997–1998' Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 3 in division quarter-finals. Lost to London Knights 4 games to 1 in quarter-finals. *'1998–1999' Lost to Barrie Colts 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'1999–2000' Lost to Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2000–2001' Lost to Belleville Bulls 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2001–2002' Out of playoffs. (Lost to North Bay Centennials 6 to 2 in 8th place tie-breaker game.) *'2002–2003' Out of playoffs. *'2003–2004' Lost to Barrie Colts 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2004–2005' Out of playoffs. *'2005–2006' Lost to Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2006–2007' Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2007–2008' Out of playoffs. *'2008–2009' Out of playoffs. *'2009–10' Lost to Brampton Battalion 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. *'2010–11' Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2011–12' Out of playoffs. *'2012–13' Lost to Barrie Colts 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2013–14' Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. *'2014–15' Lost to North Bay Battalion 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2015-16' Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Niagara IceDogs 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. *'2016-17' Defeated Hamilton Bulldogs 4 games to 3 in conference quarterfinals. Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to none in semifinals. *'2017-18' Defeated North Bay Battalion 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated North Bay Battalion 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals. Lost to Hamilton Bulldogs 4 games to 1 in conference finals *'2018–19' Out of playoffs. Team uniforms and logos The original uniforms and logos of the OHL Frontenacs were revived from the EPHL franchise, which was affiliated with the Boston Bruins. The logo featured a yellow letter 'K' with a black outline, surrounded by black spokes leading to a yellow circle border with the name Kingston Frontenacs in black. In 2002, the team adopted a new logo with a stylized Count Frontenac. The jerseys feature a star striping pattern similar to Dallas of the NHL, and a modified version of the former "K" logo is used on the shoulder. In 2007, the Frontenacs unveiled a 3rd jersey, which will be black, yellow and white, and very similar looking to the Boston Bruins jerseys from the early 1970s. The "K" logo will be used on the front of the jersey. The Frontenacs began wearing these jerseys on February 22, 2008, which was the same night that they opened their new arena. In 2008, The Frontenacs Unveiled a new 3rd jersey which was warn at home between opening night and new years barring 2 games where the black star jersey was warn. The new jersey was a white version of the black alternate which was warn for the second half of the season. In 2009, The Frontenacs along with all CHL teams unveiled new uniforms using RBK EDGE templates. Arenas The former home arena of the Frontenacs was the Kingston Memorial Centre, with a seating capacity 3,079 seated, and 3,300 including standing room. Built in 1950, its ice size has unique dimensions of 200' x 92'. The Frontenacs' final game was played at the Memorial Center on February 15, 2008, a 6–4 win over the London Knights. Kyle Paige scored the final goal ever at the Memorial Centre. The Kingston Frontenacs began play at their new downtown arena, the K-Rock Centre on February 22, 2008, in a 3–2 loss to the Belleville Bulls. The Frontenacs won their first game at the K-Rock Centre on February 24, 2008 defeating the Peterborough Petes by a score of 7–4. * K-Rock Centre The OHL Arena & Travel Guide * Kingston Memorial Centre The OHL Arena & Travel Guide External links *www.kingstonfrontenacs.com Official web site *Ontario Hockey League Official web site *Canadian Hockey League Official web site *Kingston Voyageurs Affiliated club Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey League team Category:Established in 1973